


Daddy Steve

by britt94



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 01:19:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17819099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britt94/pseuds/britt94
Summary: Hello! I just recently found your blog and I love it! I was wondering if you could write a ficlet or something with the reader finding out Steve has a Captain/Daddy kink and he loves giving the reader aftercare? Thanks so much!





	Daddy Steve

It all started one night during a pretty hot and heavy post mission sex session. Steve had you spread out on the bed and was teasing you as usual rubbing the tip of his cock against your wet heat.

“Fuck, please, please Steve” you whined out.

“Come on doll, beg me. You know I love to hear you beg me” he smirked still intent on teasing you.

“P-please, please daddy” you mewled out in you lusty haze unaware of what you said until Steve pulled away from you to look at you. You whimpered at the loss and opened your eyes looking at him as your cheeks pinked realizing what you said.

“I-I’m sorry! Fuck sorry I didn’t mean to…” you choked out as you scooted away from him in embarrassment. You watched as something in Steve shifted and he crawled over to you with pupils blown wide.

“Shh, daddy is gonna take care of you babygirl” he murmured as he pulled you close to him and kissed you gently. “Don’t be embarrassed (Y/N), mmm I didn’t want to ask you to call me that because I didn’t want to embarrass myself,” he said as he moved between your legs and kissed along your collarbone. “You can call me daddy baby.” Hearing his confession was all you needed before you crashed your lips to his and moaned at the taste of his tongue on yours.

“Please daddy I need you, please” you moaned as you rocked your hips, grinding against him.

“Alright baby, shh” he groaned out as he slowly pressed his cock inside your slick entrance.

“Ohhh fuck, mmm” you moaned as he filled you completely and bottomed out inside you. You wrapped your legs around his waist to keep him there as you adjusted to his size. After your slight nod he began to move slowly, thrusting into you.

“Fuck, you feel so good on daddy’s cock baby” he mumbled against your lips as he thrust deep inside you and picked up his pace a bit.

“S-so good, ohh harder p-please” you whined as you began to meet his thrusts. He started to pound you harder and leaned down to suck a nipple into his mouth. You threw your head back into the pillows and arched your back as you felt him hit your sweet spot.

“Fuck (Y/N) you look so pretty like this. Just need daddy to fuck you huh baby? You’re so close sweetheart, mmm fuck. I can feel that pretty little pussy squeezing so tight around me. Ready to cum for daddy baby?”

“ngh ohhh y-yes, I’m so fucking close daddy, r-rub my clit” you knew it was only a matter of time before you hit your climax, you felt yourself on the very edge.

“Shh I’ve got you babygirl,” he groaned as he reached between your body’s to rub fast circles over your over sensitive bud while slamming into you chasing his own release.

“Ohhh d-daddy! Fuck, Steve!” you shouted as you started to cum around him hard, panting. Feeling you clamp around him was all he needed before his thrusts became less rhythmic and he started to cum deep inside you.

“Shit, ohh (Y/N)” he grunted as he kept a steady pace to help you both through your climaxes. You whimpered feeling his hot cum spilling inside you and rested back against the pillows panting as you tried to recover. Steve kissed your lips softly and held you face murmuring sweet nothings until you’d calmed enough to talk.

“L-love you Steve” you said kissing him sweetly. He smiled and pecked your lips.

“I love you too (Y/N). I’m gonna pull out now okay?” he said as he caressed your cheek.

“okay” you replied and sighed as he slid out carefully.

“I’ll be right back sweetheart” he kissed your head and walked to the bathroom before returning with a warm wet rag to clean you up. No matter how many times the two of you had sex, Steve would always insist he clean you up afterwards. You smiled as he laid down beside you, cleaning you gently. “Are you okay doll? I didn’t hurt you did I?”

“No Steve, I’m okay. You’ll never hurt me daddy” you smirked and pulled him in for a kiss. Maybe from now on you’d have to tell Steve all your kinks, if you knew he’d react so well.


End file.
